Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and more particularly relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic paper and e-books utilize electrophoretic display technology to achieve the purpose of displaying images. According to the current technology, an electrophoretic display is mainly composed of a front plane laminate (FPL), a transistor array substrate, and a display medium layer between the front plane laminate and the transistor array substrate. When the electrophoretic display is to be electrically connected with other electronic devices via an external circuit, the external circuit will be inserted between a part of the display medium layer and a part of the transistor array substrate. In such a case, however, the inserted external circuit will cause the overall structure of the electrophoretic display to have an uneven surface. That is, where the external circuit is inserted will protrude upward.